You look like a Puppy
by xxXAngel of InsanityXxx
Summary: Katie finally convinces James by telling him that she likes someone else, but it turns out to be true. Read as they try to find out who.


I was just eating cupcakes with mountain dew when I thought of this. I hope you like it. In. this, she's 13 and the boys are 16.

"For the thousandth time, I do not have a crush on you!" Katie cried, ready to pull her hair out of her head. James simply smirked and petted her head. "You know, denial isn't good for you."

The other boys just rolled their eyes at the conversation taking place. "I'm not! I don't like you because I like someone else!" Katie yelled. The moment those words slipped out of her mouth, her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth. Suddenly she felt a hand over her shoulder and turned around to see a very angry Kendall. "Who?" he growled menacingly.

James was simply in shock. "You like someone else?" At that moment, Katie turned normal again and scoffed. "Not every girl is in love with you. You're such an egotistical pig. You're not that good looking," she said rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Kendall said once more, calmly, but you could hear the anger hiding in the word. Katie stuck her tongue out at him and said, "No way I'm telling you." Wriggling from her grip, she ran out the door and down to the pool.

Katie POV

How was I supposed to tell him that I liked Carlos! I just couldn't. When I got to the pool, I almost ran into Jo. She looked at me and smiled. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"I told the guys I liked someone and they're trying to find out who," I said in a rush. She looked behind me in surprise and I saw the guys coming out of the elevator. "Quick! Tell them it's in my diary!" I told her and ducked behind a chair.

"Jo! Have you seen Katie?" Kendall asked her, looking around the lobby. "Yeah. She told me what happened, but she never told me who she liked," she said, frowning a little, as upset I didn't tell her, " but she said that she put it in her diary."

The boys looked at each other and smirked. "She has a diary?" James smirked, "Oh this is rich! I bet she has her crush on me in there!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have a crush on you. She told me she hated you, like yesterday." Thank bro. They raced back upstairs to look for an imaginary diary. "Thanks Jo! You are good!" I said, giving her a high five. "No prob. I am on a show you know. Besides, I know how it feels to have boys snooping through your personal stuff. You don't really have a diary, do you?" she asked knowingly.

"Actually, it's just a journal where I put down all the embarrassing things that happened to them," I said, giggling, "I can't wait for them to read it! Oh, and since you helped me, the boy I like is Carlos," I said, whispering the last bit in her ear. Her eyes widened and she winked at me. "Good luck!" I waved at her and went to the park

"Hey Katie!" Tyler called. I waved back and walked over to his hiding place, which happened to be a bush. After a small chat, I turned around to see a very angry boy band. "Nice 'diary' Katie. How do you even know some of that stuff?" Kendall asked.

"When you're small, hiding places are very easy to find," I shrugged. "Bye Katie!" Tyler said, running from his mom. I waved and turned around.

"Ah hah! You like Tyler!" Carlos cried out. I stared at him for a second before I started laughing. After a minute, I calmed down. "Nope! Guess again!" I said, before running to the apartment. They may have been fast, but there was a lot of people and since I was rather small, I easily ducked and weaved while the boys just pushed people out of their way. By the time they broke through the crown, the elevator door was already closing, but Logan managed to slip in just in time.

Before he could ask, I said, "I'm not telling." He sighed and simply waited for the floor to come. "You know, this is probably the first time I've been alone with you," he commented. I didn't say anything, but I realized it was true. I just shrugged. By the time we got to the floor, we heard the boys coming up the stairs. "Catch her Logan!" Carlos yelled. Before he could, I ran into the apartment and hid in the swirly slide. "Katie?" Kendall called into the apartment carefully. I held my breath and pushed myself further up the slide.

"Guess she's not here," he said, opening the door and stomping his feet to make it sound like they we're leaving and closed the door, but I knew that they were still there, so I stayed in the slide. After a solid five minutes of silence, James sighed in frustration. "She's not here!"

"No way! I saw her run in here!" Logan protested. The boys proceeded to split up and look for me. After another ten minutes, they gave up and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I slowly slid down as to not make any noise, and stepped out carefully. I saw they were all watching TV, so snuck over behind them and yelled "BOO!"

They all screamed in surprise as I fell on the ground laughing. "Where were you?" Logan asked, his voice high. I pointed at the swirly slide. Suddenly, Kendall tackled me to the ground and caged me. "Okay, so tell us who you like," his voice menacing.

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business. It doesn't even matter, it's not like I can ever be with him," I said sadly, rolling my eyes to cover up the hurt.

"Well maybe if you tell us, we can set you two up," Logan said, trying to helpful. I looked at him like he was crazy and scoffed. "You wouldn't say that if you knew who it was," I snorted. "Well, you don't know that," Kendall said, trying to reassure me. "Trust me, I do."

"Well it doesn't help that you're such a downer," Logan frowned. "Like I said, you don't know who it is," I snapped. I suddenly noticed Carlos and James were really quiet. I looked over at James to see he was fixing his hair, but Carlos was simply looking at Kendall, as I he was apart of the conversation. "Carlos?" I called. He snapped out of it and looked at me. "You've been really quiet. What happened to mister energy?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Anyway," Kendall interrupted, "Tell us who you like!" I sat up and yelled, "Never!" and ran into my room. "Katie!" the boys yelled. I shut the door and barely managed to lock it before the boys started banging on it.

"Katie, let me in!" each boy pleaded. I was tempted to do it when Carlos begged, but I couldn't let him find out. Never. I simply sat on my bed against the headboard and drew my knees to my chest. Why did it have to be him? It wasn't fair. No way was I ever going to get a chance. I started to cry softly, so they wouldn't hear. I pressed my face into my pillow and let it soak up my tears. "Carlos," I whispered softly, so softly they would never hear. Suddenly the banging stopped and I heard them trying to pick the lock.

"I think I almost got it," I heard Logan say. I didn't want them to see I had been crying, so I flipped the pillow over and wiped my eyes. I laid down and pretended I was sleeping. I heard the door open and the boys some inside. "Is she… sleeping?" I heard James whisper. I felt Kendall turn me over and look at my face. "Yeah," he whispered.

Sucker.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. Anyone would fall in love with that face," I heard Carlos say. Yeah, anyone except you. "Pft. My face is way better," James scoffed. Shut up James.

I pretended to wake up and yawned. "Huh?" I asked sleepily, "Kendall? Why are you holding me?" I asked, looking innocently into his eyes. "No reason Baby Sis," he smiled adoringly at me.

Having your bother wrapped around your finger can be a good thing.

"So are you going to tell us or what?" James said impatiently. "No way I'm going to tell you," I scoffed. He huffed and crossed his arms. "Why do you guys care so much?" I asked.

"Because we're your brothers and we want you to be happy," Carlos said. Well I don't want you to be my brother. "So please tell us who you like!"

I wanted to mess with them so I took a deep breath and said, "Dak Zevon,"

"….."

"WHAT?"

"Kidding."

"Oh."

" Logan."

"What!" Logan cried, panicking slightly. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "This is fun," I giggled. "Tell us!" They all yelled in my face at the same time.

"Carlos," I said, before I realized what I had said. Wait, I can play it off as a joke, but before I could say anything, Carlos looked at me in surprise. "Really?" he asked curiously, looking at me like a puppy. I chuckled nervously. "Heh, you look like a puppy," I said, avoiding eye contact.

"You do!" he said, his eyes widening slightly. I wriggled out of Kendall's arms and tried to run out of the room, but he caught me by the back of my shirt. I looked everywhere, avoiding his eyes. "Guys, can you leave," he asked. The boys nodded and walked out, leaving me alone with Carlos, I sat down on the bed and he sat next to me. I was rather uncomfortable and tried to scoot away, but he just got closer and wrapped his arm around me so I couldn't escape.

I was too afraid to do anything so I tensed. He could feel it and sighed. "You don't have to be afraid," he whispered in my ear. He chuckled when I didn't say anything. He cupped my face in his hands and turned so I was facing him and he kissed me.

"I like you too," he said, his lips still against mine.

The door burst open to reveal the boys. "Carlos!" Kendall yelled. Carlos looked at me and smiled.

We both made a run for it.


End file.
